


The Academy

by rassragr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aroused Victim, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Forced Orgasm, Hazing, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Multi, No Incest, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Painful Sex, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Unwilling Arousal, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rassragr/pseuds/rassragr
Summary: The fraternal twins Vian and Vilek have just started their time at an academy for magic, but both among the girls and among the boys exist a series of sexual rituals, and right of the bat, Vian becomes the girls' plaything and Vilek becomes the boys'.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The twins Vian and Vilek had been orphaned at a young age and had subsequently been handed over to a cloister on the expectation that they would raise them till they came of age and could attend the schooling necessary to pay back society. The twins were both born with magic ability. Not an overwhelming amount, but enough that if it were cultivated, they might become useful to the state in the future. As such, as their 20th summer ended, they were sent to learn such abilities that might make them useful, at a place known in the land simply as “The Academy,” where nobles and commoners alike went through a two-year program. Those with them means would go on to other places of learning and specialise, but those like Vian and Vilek would be done after those two years. 

The new students tended to arrive before the returning ones, and this year, too, Vian and Vilek arrived earlier than any of the second years. Vian soon found several other new girls on their way to the girls’ quarters and after giving her brother a quick hug, she joined them. There were six of them and they had chosen the six best beds. Vian hadn't given it much thought, but when the second years arrived along with the rest of the new girls, she learned that everything at The Academy must be given throughout thought… 

Vian had been exhausted from traveling and had decided to take a nap before evening orientation. When she woke up, her hands were tied to the bedpost above her, her ankles tied together below, and she’d been stripped of both dress and underskirt, leaving her only in her chemise. 

Vian struggled a bit against her bindings, managing to gain enough purchase to see that the five students she had arrived alongside were in the same situation as her, and that a group of older students were standing behind them. 

"You girls thought you deserved the best, did you?" One of them asked. "Here at the Academy, we show respect to our betters! And by betters, I mean us! It seems we'll have to teach you some manners. Girls, go ahead."

Vian cried out as a hand smacked against her ass with full force. Around her, the other new girls did the same. For a while, that was all it was, a thorough spanking. Then the woman behind Vian stuck her hand under Vian’s chemise and up to cup one of her breasts. 

"Ever been spanked before, girl?" She whispered in Vian’s ear, her eager tone sending a shiver down Vian’s spine. "You're that orphan, right? Did the nuns lay hands on you and your brother?" 

Her hand groping Vian’s breast moved to pinch her nipple forcefully. 

"Answer me!" 

"O-once. When we were little," Vian got out. 

The woman snorted and moved back to land a hard spank on Vian’s ass.

"That's not enough. No wonder you have no respect." 

"Please, miss, I–" 

"Don't talk back to me," she sneered, landing a few more hard spanks, making Vian cry out.

Her other hand was still groping Vian’s breast, but her machinations of Vian’s nipple had grown softer and Vian was starting to feel herself get wet at it. Even the spanks were starting to arouse her. When Vian found herself moaning loudly at a particularly arousing combination of the two, the woman behind her paused. 

"I have a real slut on my hands here, it seems. Mind if I take it a bit further?" She asked their leader. 

"Go ahead," the leader said, and Vian felt the woman's free hand start to make its way between her legs.

"Wow, you're wet," she commented. "I suppose this isn't even a punishment for a slut like you, huh?" 

Vian tried to protest, but then the woman behind her put one finger on her clitoris and two inside her and Vian’s words got muffled in a moan. The woman kept going, rubbing at Vian’s clit and her nipple while fingering her with two fingers and Vian was starting to forget where she was and what was happening. She’d always been able to keep quiet when masturbating, but this woman knew what she was doing and Vian just kept getting louder til she started convulsing and groaning as she came. 

"Damn," she heard someone comment. 

"Yeah, bring that girl here. Seems we need to pay special attention to her.”

Vian tried to protest, but a forceful spank shut her up. The woman behind her freed Vian from her bindings and threw her to the ground so Vian ended up on the floor, surrounded by upperclassmen. 

"There's always the one slut," one of them said.

"Not only did she enjoy our punishment, it didn't take her long to cum. What do you reckon we should do?" 

It was a performance, a way to scare Vian and single her out to the other girls. She knew that. 

It was working.

"I know exactly what we'll do," the leader said and took out a long piece of metal. "Since she enjoys this all so much, let's let her continue her enjoyment. Get that chemise off."

Someone did as their leader said, and Vian’s lower body was now entirely naked. Before she had time to feel any shame, though, all of her focus was shifted to the warm, big metal phallus that was being forced up her pussy. 

"It's too big, please…" Vian mumbled. 

The women laughed at her.

"Shut up, we know you like a bit of rough." 

Vian groaned and cried in pain, sometimes etched with a bit of pleasure when it hit against certain spots, as the phallus was inserted. When it was deeper inside her, deeper than she could possibly have imagined it going, she felt a series of leather bindings being secured around her crotch, making it almost impossible for her to remove the thing on her own.

"Is it secured?"

"It is."

"Good. Now, who has the control rod? See, this isn't any ordinary phallus. No, this one is enchanted with magic, it will grow warm or cold or vibrate or be still at the whims of whoever holds the control rod."

As she spoke, the phallus inside Vian grew warm and started vibrating. First softly, then more and more noticeably till Vian was doubled over moaning, trying desperately not to cum again at the overwhelming sensation, as wave after wave of pleasure flooded over her.

"The rest of you will be released, but this girl here will wear the phallus for the next couple of days. We have a whole culture around this device, girls. Whoever wears it is free game. If you want a bit of relief, you know who to go to. You can even spread the word to the boys if you want, though they might have to use a less traditional entrance."

The leader laughed cruelly. 

"Now, get ready. Orientation starts soon." 


	2. Chapter 2

Over in the boy's building, Vian’s brother wasn't doing any better. The new boys had only arrived mere moments before the returning boys and at their arrival, the biggest of them, a noble son called Tillan, had immediately started ordering the new students around. There was a “welcoming ritual” of some sort, he’d explained, and as he came closer and closer to the truth of that ritual, Vilek grew more and more worried.

"So you see, we fuck each of you new ones up the ass to see if we have any fags among us. Participation is not optional, but if you won't enjoy it, you don't have much to fear, anyway. If you keep resisting well just assume it's because you have something to hide. Now, strip and get on your hands and knees."

Vilek sank something but, not wanting to stand out, he pulled his trousers and underwear down and got down on all fours, waiting. 

Vilek had never done this with a partner before, but he had done it to himself with a long candle a couple of times and he knew it could make him cum. But surely, when he didn’t want it, his body would react differently…?

Before he had time to think more about it, a slick finger started to ready his ass for the later intrusion. So far, he was alright. He had practiced keeping silent doing this to himself, so surely… Vilek bit down a moan as a second finger was added, hoping no-one heard. As he kept being fingered and kept enjoying the sensation, Vilek concentrated all his energy on willing his cock not to react.

"Alright, that should be enough," Tillan said. "Go ahead, boys," he told the rest of the returning students and a series of groans were heard from the new ones as they were thrust into. 

Vilek had only been thrust into a few times and already he was finding it difficult to stay quiet. He tried, as hard as he could, to dispel the images of boy after boy he’d wanted to do this with throughout his life, tried desperately to remember that this was being done  _ to  _ him and not  _ with  _ him, but then a particular thrust hit just the right way and Vilek couldn’t keep back a moan any longer-

The man behind him took it as encouragement and gave a series of other quick, hard thrusts at the same angle and Vilek knew he was being louder than any of the other new students.

"Seems I got lucky this year," the man behind him said and started thrusting so fast and hard that the pleasure was laced with pain. Somehow, though, that just made Vilek moan louder, and he felt his cock grow harder with each violent thrust.

"I've found one!" He yelled to one of the others and Vileks blood ran cold. “You hear, Rexir? I found one.”

"Make a bit of room, then," Rexir said and Vilek wasn’t sure what he meant.

The man fucking into him gave him a moment of reprieve, but very soon that was supplanted by the unbearable feeling of a second cock being forced into Vilek next to the first. Vilek groaned hoarsely in pain, losing his erection as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"Please, please…" he begged but the men inside him deliberately misunderstood.

"Yes, yes, you'll have our cocks soon," Rexir told him, as the second cock was pushed further in, making the pressure worse and worse till Vilek could no longer keep back his tears.

When they both started moving, Vilek screamed in pain, but, horrifyingly, felt himself grow hard again, his traitorous body mistaking the pain for pleasure. The men inside him didn’t let up at all, both thrusting hard and fast, Vilek so overwhelmed by it that he could perceive nothing else. The twisted mix of pleasure and pain made a pressure grow and grow in Vilek’s groin, till one of them hit his prostate perfectly and he cried out, cuming all over the floor in front of him. The first man followed Vilek over the edge, coming inside him, then finally pulled out.

"Holy shit." 

"Jackpot," Rexir said as he kept thrusting into Vilek’s abused hole, the sensation even more unbearable after the orgasm. Blessedly, it didn’t take Rexir long to follow his friend over the edge and he moved out of Vilek, too, letting him collapse on the floor in front of him.

"We have one," one of them told Tillan.

"Yeah?" 

"He came while we were both inside him," Rexir told him. 

"Damn, for real? You more than have one, then. Come, get him up here." 

The two men who had fucked Vilek took hold of a shoulder each and lifted him from the floor, dragging him into the middle of the room.

"Men, this is this year's fag," Tillan told everyone. "Any of us can fuck him at any time outside of class and no-one else can say anything about it. He just took two cocks up the ass and enjoyed it, so don't worry about going at him several people at a time. In fact, let's pick two of the new students to have a go before orientation. You and you – you're the ones who did best, so here's your reward."

Vilek recognised them both. Krimar and Strien, were their names. They’d both arrived early, just like Vilek. Krimar was a noble and he’d barely acknowledge Vilek when he greeted him, while Strien, on the other hand, had seemed like someone who could become a friend.

Potential friendship meant little now, though. 

Strien was on Vilek immediately, eager to prove himself. He forced his cock into Vilek and, with all Vilek’s entrance had just taken, he took it easily. Krimar instead walked in front of him.

“Open up,” he told Vilek, with no trace of sympathy in his voice. Vilek didn’t have it in him to resist, so he simply opened his mouth and let Krimar stick his cock down his throat. Krimar immediately went deep and Vilek tried, desperately, to avoid choking, but the cock was so far in that he had to cough violently, even fearing he might throw up. 

"Oi, be careful with that if you don't want your cock wet in the worst way possible," Rexir said to general laughter, and Krimar pulled out, allowing Vilek to catch his breath. 

"Hey, say thanks to the boy!" Tillan yelled.

When Vilek didn’t immediately comply, Strien, who was still thrusting into him, slapped his ass hard and repeated the command. 

"Thank you, sir," Vilek heard himself say as he made eye contact with the boy in front of him. Then he moaned loudly as the guy behind him thrust in just right. 

"You guys have really hit the jackpot with this one, not every year has a real submissive cockslut like this," Tillan said. "Hey, boy, you've got the right idea – everyone in this room is sir to you, got it?" 

"Yes, sir," Vilek mumbled. 

Tillan got up and slapped Vilek across the face. 

"Yes, sir!" Vilek yelled.

Strien moaned at that and started going even faster, while Krimar forced his cock into Vilek’s mouth once again. Blessedly, he opted to just let the thrusts propel Vivek forward onto him rather than move himself this time around. 

While suspended between the two of them, Vilek, to his great embarrassment, found himself growing hard again. He vaguely heard someone comment, knew that they had noticed how treacherous his cock was, and when Strien came, driving ceaselessly into Vilek throughout his orgasm, Vilek almost came a second time. When Strien pulled out only to immediately be replaced by Krimar, Vilek really did come, almost immediately, a scream of pleasure bounding through the room. After that, Krimar also came. 

Vilek crashed to the ground again and Tillan poked at him with his shoe.

"Say thank you, boy." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"Good. Someone help clean him up. We all need to get ready for orientation." 


	3. Chapter 3

On her way to orientation, someone was playing with the device inside Vian, constantly turning it from hot to cold, sometimes making it vibrate. On the way, she escaped the others, ducked into a corridor and came three times in a row, her knees weak and her voice too loud. 

When she finally made it to the hall, it was no better. The device had, for now, been given to the other new female students, and they would not let up. Vian tried her best not to shake too violently during the intro speech, desperate to not let a single sound escape her. She had to cough, a few times, to cover up a moan. After she’d used that trick a few times, the phallus started vibrating much more forcefully than it had so far, forcing her over the edge, in the middle of the crowded hall. She pulled up a hand to muffle her voice as much as she could, but the device kept at it and so she kept coming, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through her, making her forget who and where she was. Once it finally let up, it was clear it was not only the girls who had taken notice, a few of the boys were looking at her curiously. 

Over among the boys, Vilek had been forced under the table and was currently sucking the cock of the ritual leader, Tillan, while his right hand man, a guy called Osvin, held his hair in an iron grip. Thankfully, Tillan only rolled his hips on occasion, allowing Vilek a mostly peaceful experience, but whenever he least expected it, he would either be dragged forward and forced to deepthroat him. Vilek had very little experience sucking cock and none whatsoever with deepthroating, so every time he struggled. When Tillan finally came into his mouth, Osvin holding his head still so Vilek would be forced to swallow, Vilek thought he might finally be left in peace, but instead, he was merely kicked towards Osvin, and Tillan’s cock was replaced with Osvin’s. It went on like that throughout the whole orientation and once it was finished, Vilek had been forced to bring 11 of the second years to completion under the table. 

Stuck under the table as he had been, Vilek saw none of what was happening with his sister, and therefore also didn’t see her faint near the end of the orientation. 

One of the second year girls had taken the control rod back from the new girls and turned the vibration up as high as it would go, and that time, when Vian came with a scream, she fainted afterwards. 

A teacher called down to them, asking what had happened, and one of the girls hurried to explain that Vian had had a tough journey travelling here. Two new girls, Ria and Pendra, were then instructed to carry Vian back to the girls’ sleeping quarters. 

“I didn’t know you could faint from… from  _ that _ ,” Ria whispered to Pendra.

“I don’t think you can normally,” Pendra answered. “I think it’s the phallus. Its magic is stronger than what a human is meant to take.”

“What are you two whispering about?” A male voice asked. 

The two girls turned to look and saw that one of the boys had followed them out. 

“Nothing,” Ria hurried to say and hid the control device behind her back. 

The boy looked from one girl to the other, then grinned.

“Listen, I’m a second year student, okay? I know all about the phallus thing. That girl, she’s the current slut, right?” 

The two girls shared a look, then nodded.

“Right,” the boy said. “If you let me fuck her ass now, I’ll owe you a favour. I have some of the highest marks in both healing and portal magic. My name’s Rexir, if you want to ask around to verify. Trust me, you’ll want that favour.”

The girls shared another look, then nodded once more.

“But you have to be quick about it,” Pendra said. “Boys aren’t supposed to go to the girls’ quarters, are they?”

“I know, I know…”

One back at the girls’ sleeping quarters, the girls dropped Vian on her bed. Ria immediately made to leave, clearly a bit nervous about the whole thing, but Pendra lingered. 

“You don’t mind if I play with her boobs while you fuck her, do you?” She asked.

Rexir shrugged. 

“So long as you give me a turn to touch them, too.”

Pendra nodded, then gleefully turned to Vian’s unconscious body and started undressing her. Once every layer of her clothes had been pushed down from her chest, Pendra grabbed a breast in each hand. They were a bit too large to be securely grabbed by Pendra’s small hands, but would probably fit snugly in Rexir’s. 

“Say what you will about Vian,” Pendra said. “But  _ fuck  _ does she have great boobs.”

“So that’s her name? Vian?” Rexir said. “Good to know. Anyway, get out of the way and let me find out if her ass is as great as her boobs.”

Pendra moved to the side, still fondling one of Vian’s breasts, while dragged her out from the bed so her legs were dangling off of it. He then pushed up her skirts in one resolute action, revealing her drenched pussy and the phallus buried within it. Rexir whistled and the sight. Then he stuck two fingers in his beside the phallus and dragged some of the liquid downwards. He entered her ass with those two fingers, preparing her haphazardly for what was to come, while stroking his cock to attention with his other hand. Behind him, Ria had started masturbating at the sight. 

When Rexir, after far too little preparation, entered Vian in one ruthless thrust, she woke up with a scream. 

Pendra swore and hurried to cover Vian’s mouth with the hand that had so far remained preoccupied with her breasts. 

Vian almost hadn’t noticed Pendra’s machinations, so great was the pain of Rexir’s cock in her ass next to the already painfully large phallus in her pussy. Rexir took no notice of her pain. Almost without knowing what she was doing, she bit into Pendra’s hand over her mouth.

“Fuck!” Pendra yelled. “The slut bit me!” 

While Rexir kept pushing into her ass, he added a few slaps to her pussy in revenge. 

“Please, please… I beg you, it hurts…” Vian cried. 

“If you willingly make me cum with your mouth every night the next two months, I’ll make him stop,” Pendra said.

“That wasn’t the deal,” Rexir said. 

“Come on, you had your fun. I’ll make sure you come, but you don’t have to come from anal, do you?”

“Please, I’ll do anything!” Vian begged, tears streaming down her face. 

After a few more thrusts, Rexir pulled out, precum leaking from the tip of his cock. 

“Suck me off, then,” he demanded. 

Vian didn’t react at first, too dazed from the myriad of harrowing experiences she’d been through on this mere first day at The Academy. Then Pendra pushed her onto the floor and Vian remembered herself. Terrified what Rexir would do if she didn’t hurry up and make him cum, she didn’t hesitate to take his cock in her mouth. Once she had, though, Rexir took hold of her hair and started fucking into her face violently. She could barely breath throughout it, but even still, it was preferable to the double penetration of his cock alongside the phallus… 

Rexir pulled out just before he came so he could spread his seed all over hear face. 

“Fuck’s sake, we’ll have to clean this up!” Pendra said. 

Rexir shrugged. 

“You didn’t keep your end of the deal, either.”


End file.
